


Reaching You

by TheSleepyNinja15



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Humor, Student Council, Students, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyNinja15/pseuds/TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: I'll fill this up when I find out where this is going. Hehehe. High School AU
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's the start of his senior year in high school and everything's been going according to plan.

"Not surprising at all. Lelouch Lamperouge is earning the most votes among the six candidates. Well, that's expected when you have the largest fanclub in school."

"They comprise what? Almost 15% of the student's population. It will be a sure win for him, then."

"Well, to be fair, he was a capable vice-president during his term. Let's be honest, he cleaned up Milly's messes real well last year, but his arrogant attitude is a complete turn-off."

"Then, it's good that I am not pursuing you, Kallen."

The three of them flinch at his sudden arrival. Or has he been there all along, silently eavesdropping to their conversation? Well, he rather not reveal the real situation and let them wonder if he had heard all their comments. Plus, it's not like they were talking badly of him, in fact, what they all said are true.

"Lelouch! Stop sneaking at other people's back like that!" Kallen bursts as she tries to hide her flustered expression.

"Ah, but it was amusing to listen to your comments. And here I thought I'm going to find out if someone's talking ill of me behind my back."

"Someone will if you continue that pompous attitude of yours," the girl mutters to which Lelouch only answers with a smirk as he makes his way to the front. He stands before the screen monitor and admire the numbers infront of him. It will be an easy win. The difference between him and the second placer is enormous that it will be impossible for Gino Weinberg to catch up.

"Remind me again why Gino dare to go against me?" he asks.

"He didn't 'go against you'. He simply joins the election for experience and fun. You know how he is. Not everything is about you, Lamperouge."

"And you don't have to be angry all the time, Stadtfeld. You'll develop wrinkles soon if you keep that habit."

"Ass."

"Err, anyway," Rivalz nervously places himself between them before Kallen can throw a punch on Lelouch's face. Though bickering is a common occurrence between them, he doesn't want to deal with angry fan girls who are out for revenge against whoever hurt the 'love of their lives'. "The sophomore's votes aren't counted yet and they have the biggest population here. The election can still turn more exciting in the next few days."

"But even so, majority of them will definitely vote for Lelouch after what he did for them during the last school festival," adds Suzaku.

"All of my moves since freshman year are all calculated for this ultimate goal. And next week, the whole school will be at my mercy."

"Hey, Suzaku, what's that homework Miss Nu left for us yesterday? I wasn't able to catch it," Kallen asks, already switching to her 'Ignoring Lelouch and his crazy speeches' mode.

"What? It was difficult! I won't let you copy mine this time! I stayed up late just to solve it."

"Rivalz?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't know we have homework."

Lelouch sighs at his helpless friends. What would they do without him? He retrieves his notebook and wordlessly hands it to Kallen.

"Oh, cool! Thanks, you're the best! You'll surely win the elections, buddy," she says while patting his arm, but Kallen's strength has always been stronger than ordinary girls so Lelouch expects some redness on his skin later.

"Just remember to return it before the class starts!" Lelouch calls as they leave. Checking his watch, he decides to pay the middle school students a surprise visit. There is ample time to say 'Hi' to his younger sister and ward off the boys who try to get close to her. Might as well live up to his 'siscon' reputation every now and then.

* * *

"Mother is going to make dinner for us later so you better come home early."

Lelouch pushes the wheelchair towards a bench in the school grounds where they can watch the entering students peacefully. He makes sure that Nunnally is under the tree's shade and her young skin isn't getting bitten by any insect. It's such a convenience that their academy both caters to middle school and high school students. Such arrangement is favourable to the Lamperouge siblings especially with Nunnally's condition. Even though she is pretty much an independent girl, Lelouch cannot help but worry about her all the time.

"I have to finalize my platforms and projects after school so that might take a while. Eat without me," he says.

"But she is really looking forward to it. Please, Lelouch. Even just for tonight."

Lelouch looks away and swallows. Her big doe eyes are a force to behold. They make it hard for him to say 'No'. Ah, damn it. He can never say 'No' to Nunnally. Dinner will surely be awkward later but he doesn't want to break Nunnally's heart.

"I'll try to finish early," Lelouch mutters as he spots a black luxury car parking infront of the gates. Narrowing his eyes, he tries to get a better view of who's going to come out.

"Who might that be? That is one expensive car," Nunnally utters beside him. Students stop from walking and take their time to see the mystery person, not minding getting late for their classes. It is not everyday that a car as luxurious as this one arrives infront of their school. Well, there are the few wealthy kids studying in Ashford Academy yet they don't prance around riding this kind of car and… wait, did a man actually go out first and open an umbrella effectively covering who their VIP is from Lelouch's sight? And are those actual personal security guards around them?

"Does the president of the country have a surprise visit in our school?" Nunnally wonders.

The president of the country can be an extreme assumption but not a far-fetched guess of who the VIP might be with all these security personnel scattered around. But as long as this situation doesn't affect the student council election, Lelouch does not mind at all. In fact, he will be more eager to give the VIP a tour around the school and explain its history and vision.

Suddenly, the bell rings and everything is put again into motion. A sea of excited chatters and urgent calls fill the air and Lelouch gives Nunnally a hasty but gentle goodbye.

"Don't forget about later!" his sister shouts infront of her classroom's door.

Half-running backwards, Lelouch shouts, "I'll think about it!"

Welp, that's another item to add to his long list of things he has to carefully ponder about.

* * *

A new student. That is something Lelouch didn't expect to happen today. And for them to join his section during the last year of high school is a curious case to say the least. He can only imagine the pain of leaving your longtime friends and enter a school where everyone is a stranger. Building strong connections in a span of a year, others might find it easy, but for some, having eye-contact is the scariest part of the day.

"I believe you saw the commotion earlier by the gates," Mr. Gottwald, their homeroom teacher, begins.

"I didn't see it, but I heard it was one of the school's big shots," Kallen whispers.

"The academy's top donator was here to enroll his daughter today and she would be joining your class this school year. We know that it's hard to adjust to a new environment during the last year of high school so I ask each one of you to be welcoming and help her find her way around the academy."

"Top donator, huh?" Lelouch utters under his breath.

"So without further ado, let's all welcome Miss Cecaniah Corabelle to our class."

It's like everything has stopped. Yes, Lelouch knows that he is being cliché right now, but that's what it feels like at this moment. But not because a cheesy-romantic, heart-stopping scenario of a boy meets girl is unfolding before him right now. No, it's just what is happening. As it is. You know that kind of person who has the power to render a crowd speechless or silent by her mere presence? The kind of aura that can entrance audience in a snap? That's what he is talking about. And the fact that she possesses the facial features of someone looking like a mystery personified is just making his case solid.

She owns the brightest pair of golden eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. Her nose is small like a button reminding him of Nunnally's cute one. She has a slender figure and ivory skin which give off that haunted porcelain doll vibe from horror movies which Lelouch isn't fond of watching. Her hair is green and long and straight, those bangs of hers perfectly compliment her heart-shaped face.

But it's the way her eyes gaze at her surroundings. It's still early to judge, but for starters, her gaze unnerves him.

However, he can honestly admit that Cecaniah Corabelle is one beautiful girl. Everybody in his class will surely agree with him.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Cecaniah Corabelle but I prefer to be called C.C. It's nice to meet you."

Huh, he likes the timbre of her voice.

Mr. Gottwald looks at her kindly which is as rare sight as a meteor hitting earth. "Is there anything else you'd like to say, C.C.?"

"Hmmm..." Her gaze roams around the room, scanning their faces like a police officer. Lelouch can see her carefully taking in their expressions. He holds his breath the moment her eyes reach him like what people do underwater. He sits straighter and tilts his chin higher. It would be good to be friends with her. Having an influential person such as her father become a connection is an asset he cannot miss.

A smirk appears on her lips.

"Ah, yes. I am here to be your new student council president."

* * *

**I think my cat is pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He feels several pairs of eyes are pinned on him as he barely listens to the rest of the newcomer's words.

_"Ah, yes. I am here to be your new student council president."_

_"Ah, yes. I am here to be your new student council president."_

_"Ah, yes. I am here to be your new student council president."_

Her words echo in his mind like a persistent itch that he cannot scratch. His left eye twitches but he tries to maintain a composed façade. After all, there's nothing to worry about right now. He will just waste his time and energy thinking of something that is impossible to happen.

"Kallen!" Mr. Gottwald calls.

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like you to assist C.C. as she adjusts to our school. Show her around and help her find a club to join to. C.C., you may take the vacant seat next to Kallen Stadtfeld."

The vacant seat beside Kallen? That only means…

Lelouch watches as C.C. walks on the aisle and makes everyone's head turn towards her. He can already see some of his male classmates mooning over her like she hangs the sun on the sky or she holds their dreams in her hands. But she never made eye contact with anyone. Her eyes are focused on her seat alone until she finally arrives and pulls the chair ever so carefully that is doesn't make a sound.

Class resumes and the room is filled with the familiar buzz and groans as Mr. Gottwald begins his lecture on History, and Kallen, being the friendly and normal student that she is, holds her hand out and says, "Hi, C.C. My name is Kallen Stadtfeld. It's nice to meet you," only to be ignored by C.C. because the latter suddenly turns to her left, to Lelouch, flips her long hair over her shoulder, places her elbow on the desk and puts her chin on her palm.

She wears that smirk again. "You must be Lelouch Lamperouge."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Kallen," Kallen mumbles on C.C.'s back after getting rejected.

Putting on his 'nice guy' smile, Lelouch retorts, "I am. Welcome to Ashford Academy. If you need – "

"I saw your name on the screen. You're leading in the election."

The sudden interruption disorients him that he has to clear his throat before speaking again. "Well, yes. Now that you've mentioned it, let me take this opportunity to campaign for myself. I know we haven't known each other that long but if you could – "

She chuckles and somehow it sounds offensive. "Didn't you hear anything I said earlier? For a presidential candidate, you don't listen to your constituent's voice…"

What?!

"I won't vote for anyone else but myself." She points at her chest. "But…" Her lazy eyes scan him from head to toe like a master would do while trying to find a capable servant and the thought alone pisses Lelouch so much. "…Hmmm. But I guess, I'll see you in the _office_." Then she turns away and diverts her attention to the front as if he never existed.

Did he mention that he liked the timbre of her voice?

Nah, scratch that. He hopes not to speak with her again. It's not like losing her vote would affect his position greatly.

And did he say that she is beautiful?

She still is but he won't be fooled by her appearance anymore. He's going to show her how capable and qualified he is to be the Student Council's future president and that he indeed listens to his constituents. There is nothing much sweeter than the victory of proving someone wrong.

Right, it's not as if she holds power in this school just because she is the daughter of someone influential and wealthy.

Right, it's not as if she can still enter the election this late without knowing anyone who will vote for her.

* * *

"Wow, she is so pretty. Help, Lelouch, I think I'm inloooove!"

Lelouch pushes Rivalz's hands away removing the former's death grip on his arm. "You're always inlove with someone. Last week, it was that girl from the second year. Last month, you were inlove with Shirley when she accidentally held your hand."

"But he's always inlove with Milly," Suzaku interjects before stuffing shrimp in his mouth.

Rivalz huffs as he crosses his arms. Among his group of friends, Rivalz is labelled as the 'Most-Est-Person' – MOST hopeless romantic, MOST easily swayed, MOST easy going, MOST careless, MOST gullible, noisiEST, rowdiEST, and yes, as much as Lelouch doesn't want to add but Rivalz is the dumbest. They met during middle school and some absolutely wondered how a prim and proper, intelligent and responsible student like Lelouch is good friends with someone like Rivalz.

Surprisingly, Lelouch's criteria for being his close friend are a bit easy to meet.

They should be honest;

They should be sincere;

They must hold a strong sense of justice;

They must be accountable of the repercussions of their actions regardless of being right or wrong; and most importantly

They must be kind and good to Nunnally.

Unexpectedly, Rivalz had met all of them and he has Lelouch's respect though it might not be always obvious to others.

Anyway, most of the time, his friend is a source of entertainment in the midst of their busy student life. And teasing him about his non-existent lovelife is a good and effective distraction.

"By the way, Lelouch was talking to her earlier, right?" Rivalz nudges his shoulder that he almost drops his chicken he was about to put in his mouth on the canteen floor. "Damn, man, you always get the girls."

"First, stop harassing me and let me eat in peace. Second, it's not a fun conversation and I can absolutely live without talking to her for the rest of the day. And third, start eating your lunch before the bell rings."

"C.C. said that she aims to be the council's president. But isn't it a bit too late for that agenda? Like, she cannot enter the election anymore." Suzaku waves at someone behind Lelouch and as the latter turns around, he finds his cousin, Euphy, who is also Suzaku's girlfriend, waving back at him.

"Won't she join us here?" asks Lelouch. Euphy belongs to another section and it is only during lunch that they get to see her.

Suzaku shakes his head. A full smile is now plastered on his lips. "Nah. She's with Shirley and Nina right now. But we will go home together later…" Pointing his chopsticks at Lelouch, he returns to his point prior the distraction. "Plus, let's say that she is granted a chance to join, C.C. won't still be able to gather enough votes to win against you. I mean, it would be very much surprising if she even gets to have more than a hundred votes because, no offense, no one knows her."

"Yeah, but her family is quite well-known. Look."

They gather around Rivalz's phone and read what he searched up on the net. Apparently, her father, Mr. Victor Corabelle is the owner of the largest and most famous architectural firm whose works include that of the biggest mall chain in the country, the tallest building in the country, and the newest and most advanced ocean park in the country. On the other hand, Mrs. Criselda Corabelle or rather, Atty. Cris Corabelle, is a trusted and established lawyer to the politicians and business conglomerates and whose educational background consists of the most prestigious universities. C.C. is an only child. Their family owns four mansions across the country and another one abroad. When she was a child, she was featured in a couple of magazines as a model.

Impressed, Suzaku whistles. "Why would she choose to transfer to our school if she was already going to an international school?"

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

The three of them jump in surprise with Kallen's sudden appearance. Forcing a seat between Suzaku and Rivalz, she grabs one of Lelouch's sandwiches and stuffs it in her mouth.

"Are you finished giving C.C. a tour?" inquires Lelouch.

"Mm-hm."

"How was it?"

She gives him a thumbs-up as she continues wolfing the food.

"Did she mention something about being the president again?"

Kallen shakes her head.

"Well, did she mention something about me?"

Suddenly, the girl chokes on her sandwich and quickly grabs a bottle of water. Pounding her chest, she drinks until the very last drop before facing Rivalz. Lelouch suddenly thinks of gorillas. "Why would she even mention you? She doesn't even know you exist."

"Kallen, watch your mouth," he cries.

Automatically, Lelouch pats Rivalz back so as to give him some kind of comfort.

"C.C.'s an okay person, I guess," Kallen starts. "Well, aside from ignoring me earlier in class, she's not totally terrible. Soft-spoken and not really talkative but she can hold a good conversation. Plus, she showed real interest when I was speaking."

Lelouch scrunches his nose upon remembering how C.C. interrupted each of his sentences a while ago. Showing interest while someone is speaking, huh? Well, he has yet to witness it.

"So where is she now?" Suzaku asks as he scans the canteen.

"Oh, she said she will have lunch in their family restaurant. What a big-time, right? Anyway, Suzaku, are you going to eat that?"

Lelouch mumbles. "She could have invited you to come."

"She did but I got shy so I turned her down. Maybe, when we are closer, I'll go with her."

"What Lelouch actually means is that you could have just come with her where there will be lots of food if you're just going to steal ours." Rivalz receives a slap on his head before Kallen takes his juice.

When classes resume, they had a surprise exam in Math.

Rivalz wanted to die right then and there.

Kallen was obviously struggling on her chair while pulling her hair.

Suzaku finished so early Lelouch got worried if he answered anything at all.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was certain that he would get the highest score again if not perfect, since he diligently studied his lessons.

However, he got really conscious knowing that C.C. was left-handed and when her left elbow would invade his line of sight.

In the end, Lelouch didn't get a perfect score or the highest one.

Unfortunately, C.C. got a perfect score and was the only one to get it.


End file.
